Promises
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: What if it wasn't Azizi who was shot?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm new to this fandom. I've watched all the series when they originally aired and during their series, I had the urge to go back and watch s1 and not only did I become obsessed with this show but fell completely more in love with Captain James (I mean, who wouldn't?!).**

 **I've had a few fic ideas and this is going to be a pretty short series so thought I'd start with this! Hope you like it, please review and let me know!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Promises**

"Medic! Help! I need a medic!"

Elvis immediately helped to move Dyno off the makeshift bed at the call from the ANA man. He was busy making sure his buddy was okay and comfortable that he didn't even glance at what was going on behind him.

Georgie instructed them to keep Dyno's leg elevated and still, while keeping a pressure on the wound. She looked across to Maisy and Rab to make sure they were both still doing okay before turning to the incoming wounded as Captain Azizi stepped back from laying the injured man down.

She couldn't help but let out a gasp when she saw who it was.

"Boss man…"

Elvis' head snapped up, Georgie had whispered the word so quietly that he almost missed them. He spun around and his eyes widened when he saw his best friend now led on the bed. He stood up and pushed Azizi out of the way, praying it was just a superficial wound.

"Shit!" Georgie exclaimed when she saw the chest wound still pumping out blood, springing into action.

"Charlie...What the hell happened?"

Charles blinked at him a couple of times trying to get his eyes to focus. "Elvis…"

"Yeah, I'm here, Mate." Elvis assured him.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Azizi rambled, looking down at him, shaking his head in disbelief. "My friend, forgive me…I'm sorry…"

"Azizi…" Charles called out weakly, managing to reach out a hand as the other man walked off.

"You're going to be okay…" Elvis gripped onto the hand, gaining his attention again. "Right, Georgie?"

Georgie was applying pressure to the wound. "Yeah, you're not getting rid of us that easily…just keep talking to us, Boss…"

Suddenly there was a gunshot that rung out loudly nearby. Georgie screamed and Elvis immediately threw himself forward to cover Charles.

"Fuck! What was that?!" Charles gasped; his eyes wide and breathing rapidly.

"What's going on?!" Georgie shouted out, hoping to be heard over the raised voices outside the shelter.

"Wait here." Elvis ordered before going to investigate.

"How's everyone doing, Lane?" Charles questioned, between gasps of air.

"They're doing okay, Boss." Georgie tried to assured him with a smile. "Rab took a bullet to the arm but he'll be fine...Might scar so he's pleased about that… "

"Go check on him…"

"I got Maisy watching him…" Georgie shook her head.

She knew she needed to check on the ANA solider soon but as long as there were no complications, Rab and even Dyno would be okay… Unless they come under attack from whatever was happening outside. Things had fallen warily quiet.

"Lane…"

"I'll check on him and the others in a bit." Georgie told him. "Right now, I'm staying with you...You're going to get the VIP treatment here, Boss."

Charles managed a weak chuckle. "Next time, I think I'll stick to the basic package if this is what you have to do to be a VIP…"

"How's he doing, Lane?" Kingy crouched down next to Georgie.

"Not too pleased with the VIP package." Georgie replied. "What's going on out there?"

Kingy glanced at Charles and hesitated before answering. "There was an incident but we're secure again…"

"An incident?" Lane looked at him with a frown.

Kingy shook his head a little, telling her silently not to ask anymore.

"Azizi…"

"Sir?"

"Azizi…he…Where?"

"Don't worry, boss…We got everything covered." Kingy told him.

"Shouldn't trust him…" Charles whispered, his eyes slowly closing.

"Hey!" Georgie tapped his face until his eyes reopened. "Come on, Boss…got to stay awake…You know what the boys are like…the minute you take your eyes of them, they'll be sitting down, having a break…"

Charles didn't reply, finding it more and more difficult to stay focused.

"Hey, how's it going?" Elvis returned, placing a hand on Georgie's shoulder.

She looked up at him. "We need to get him out of here now!"

"Merts on its way…"

"He's not going to last much longer." Georgie warned him, quietly.

"I'll go radio again…" Kingy stood up straight. "Try and move things along."

"Elvis…" Charles reached his hand to him again, groaning in pain at the movement.

Elvis tore his eyes away from Georgie and look down at Charles.

"Azizi…He was the one…"

"I know…"

"He told them…I fucked up."

"No." Elvis shook his head.

"Trusted him…"

"What's going on?!" Georgie hissed.

"It seems Azizi was feeding the Taliban information…" Elvis told her quietly. "That shot that was just fired? Put his gun to his own head… Said he hadn't wanted Charlie to get hurt…"

"Shit…What about the rest of his team?" Georgie questioned. "Can we trust them?"

"I have no idea." Elvis shrugged.

She looked back down at Charles, noticing a change in his breathing. "We really need to get out of here, Elvis…"

"I know."

"Here…Keep pressure on the wound." She gestured for him to take over. "I'm going to check the others …Make sure they're ready to go as soon as they get here…Keep him awake and talking…Call me the second anything changes…"

Elvis nodded and took her place, taking a deep shaky breath.

"I'm sorry…" Charles whispered.

"Don't you go saying that…" Elvis told him. "If you really want to apologize it'll have to wait until your back in the UK and you can say it to your wife and mother for worrying the shit out of them…again."

"Molly…" Charles smiled, his eyes closing again.

"Hey, come on; open your eyes, Charlie!" Elvis shook him gently. "Look at me…"

"Promised…She'd be the last thing…" Charles mumbled, his head starting to roll side to side gently. "I close my eyes and she's here…Molly's here…I can see her…"

"Keep your eyes open and you'll see her real soon back home." Elvis promised him. "And if you want to look at her…"

He used his free hand to reach into Charles' inside pocket, knowing his friend always carried a photo of the two people he loved most in the world.

"Here…look at this." He held a photo up of Molly and Sam and was relieved when Charles opened his eyes again. "You got to get back to them, mate….just hang in there for a little longer…"

Elvis realized that he held two photos. He pulled them apart expecting to see another photo of Molly or Sam but what he saw felt like a punch to his heart. He looked back down and met his friend's scared, regretful eyes.

Elvis stared at the ultra sound picture, spotting Molly's name at the top…the date recorded just before Charles came on tour.

"Elvis!" Georgie shouted over to him as she moved from the injured ANA solider to Rab and Maisy. "I can't hear you two…You gotta keep him awake!"

"Promise me…" Charles whispered; surprising Elvis by gripping onto the hand that was covering the wound. "Be there for them…"

Elvis shook his head; this was not happening…he was not losing his best friend like this. He knew something had been on Charles' mind…He hadn't seemed himself and now he knew why. He knew his friend regretted missing out so much on Sam growing up. If he was going to be a father again then it started to make sense that he doubted his career in the army.

"Charlie…" Elvis struggled to find the words.

"Was going to tell you…when….we… got…home…." His breathing got shorter between each word then he called out in pain as tears slipped from his eyes.

"You're not doing this, Charlie!" Elvis told him. "I'm not letting you go like this…"

"Tell them I love them..." Charles pleaded. "I was thinking of them…"

"No!" Elvis shouted. "Georgie!"

"What's happening?" She was back by their side in a flash, her finger immediately moving to take Charles' pulse which was getting weaker.

"You need to do something!" Elvis begged her. "You need to help him…"

She shot him a look but didn't say anything. She knew he was scared and she also knew there was not much else she could do for the boss unless they got to hospital soon.

"Here, let me…" She pushed his hands away and applied fresh bandages to the wound before pressing down firmly. She winced sympathetically when he cried out loudly. "Sorry boss."

"I'm not doing your dirty work for you, Charlie…" Elvis was now knelt on the floor beside him, one hand still holding the photographs, the other gripping onto Charles' collar. "You hear me? I am not going home and telling my daughter that her favourite Uncle is never coming over to play with her again…and Molly doesn't want me looking out for her… and you're Sam's hero…You really going to let him down like this?"

"Stop…" Charles choked out a sob.

"I know you wish you were there more for him but you were there when it mattered…You're not the kind of father to abandon his kids… I know you're not…Don't you dare start now!"

"Elvis…" Georgie whispered; she knew he was trying to keep him awake but wasn't sure this way was helping either of them.

"Remember when you first met Laura… You said you wanted a little girl… and this could be her." Elvis held the ultrasound up in front of Charles' face. "This could be your baby girl… Sam's little sister…And you're going to be in so much trouble, you'll drive Molly crazy because she'll have you wrapped around her little finger…"

More tears rolled down Charles' face. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry."

Georgie had to look away and as she turned her head, she saw Maisy and Rab watching in horror while the other members of section 2 hovered by the door.

"Where the hell is that chopper?!" She asked, her voice cracking with emotion when she saw Kingy pushing past Fingers and Brains.

"There's a sandstorm…" Kingy replied, stuttering a little. "It's causing problems…"

"He doesn't have time for that!" She exclaimed.

"No! Charlie!"

Georgie spun back around when she heard Elvis cry out and saw Charles' eyes closed, his head rolled to the side.

"Shit!" She felt for a pulse and prayed to find one but she couldn't. "Shit! Malik, bag him!"

The ANA medic had been watching silently but stepped forward immediately when asked.

"Charlie! Come on, stop messing around!" Elvis shook him as Georgie started chest compressions.

"Elvis, get out the way!" She ordered.

"You've got to save him, Georgie!"

"Someone get him out of here!" She glanced back at the others before concentrating on her patient. She was going to try her hardest to save her boss but it wasn't looking good and she wasn't sure Elvis could handle watching him die.

He resisted to start with when Kingy started to pull him out of the shelter but once he outside, all the fight drained out of him. He leaned back against the wall and slid down until he was sat on the floor.

He uncurled his hand and looked at the photos again…

Molly, Sam and an unborn child who may never meet their father…

What were any of them going to do without him?

TBC

 **Next up…Molly.**

 **Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or added their story to their favorite/alert list. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Promises – Chapter 2**

Molly was just finishing wiping down the kitchen countertops when she heard the front door open and braced herself. First, there was a bang as it hit the hall wall before the raised voices and screams started. She turned just time to see her young siblings running into the kitchen, all dressed in various states of their school uniform.

"Ere, you lot, hang up your coats!" Belinda yelled after them but they were all too busy grabbing things out of the fridge.

Molly filled the kettle up, stepping around two of her brothers fighting over the last packet of cheese and onion crisps.

"Get out the fridge…you'll spoil your dinner!" Belinda appeared in the doorway but did no more to stop them. "You didn't need to clean up, Molls."

She just shrugged and dropped tea bags into two mugs. "Didn't take long…"

"You're 'ere visiting and you should be taking it easy…"

Molly rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant, Mum…Not sick."

"Yeah, well I heard you moving around last night…You couldn't have got a lot of sleep." Her mum replied. "Baby moving around? Keeping you up?"

"The sleeping on a lumpy matrass on the bottom bunk kept me awake." Molly hand strayed to her stomach. At only 14 weeks, she only had a small bump. "Besides, she isn't moving around yet…"

Belinda raised an eyebrow. "She?"

"I dunno." Molly turned back to making the tea. "Charles thinks it's going to be a girl…I guess, he put it in my mind."

"That'll be nice though, won't it?" Belinda asked, smiling. "A little girl…"

"I don't care, as long as it's healthy and all…"

"I still can't believe it…I'm going to be a Nana…"

"Is Nan still upset that she's going to be great grandmother…" Molly laughed lightly, remembering how her Nan had insisted that she was too young to have a great grandchild.

"Oh, don't mind her…She's chuffed…We all are…" Her mum told her. "Honestly, Molls…We're so happy for you and Charles."

"Thanks, Mum."

Considering how they started, her relationship with Charles had been pretty smooth sailing once she had returned from her second tour of Afghan and they were able to start dating properly. They moved in together, pretty much straight away and didn't wait long to get married. She had been concerned that his family would think she wasn't good enough for him and that her family wouldn't like him but there was nothing to worry about. She had become close with his Mum and she adored Sam. She was pretty sure every female member of her family had a crush on him, especially her Nan.

They had had their ups and downs like normal married couples and at times it was difficult being away from each other when on tour but Molly wouldn't trade her family for anything.

Now they were going to have a baby and they couldn't be happier. That was until Charles had been deployed…She hadn't been too bothered. She'd rather him be away during the early stage of her pregnancy so it meant he'd be home before the birth. It was him that wasn't happy about going and the few times she had managed to talk to him while he was in Nepal, she could tell there was something bothering him.

Molly was brought back to reality when there was a knock of the front door.

"Door!" Dave shouted out from the living room.

Belinda rolled her eyes. "I'll get it."

Molly returned the milk to the fridge, frowning a little when she heard her Mum inviting someone in, using her posh voice. She didn't normally put that voice on for any of their friends…in fact, most of their friends and family just walked into the flat like they owned the place.

She reached the hall and froze immediately when she caught the sight of camouflage.

"Visitors for you, Molls…" Belinda told her.

"Sorry to drop in on you like this, Dawes…"

Molly just stared at Major Beck, fear gripping her heart.

"There was no one at your address…Your neighbor, she said she thought you were here visiting your family." He continued. "Luckily, we still had this address on your personal file… Since it was local, I wanted to come speak to you myself…"

"Sir…" Molly managed to give a small nod, willing herself not to break down just yet…not until she had heard what he had to say.

"Can we take a seat somewhere?" He questioned.

"Oh, of course…come on, through…" Belinda shooed them into the living room. "Dave, turn that telly off!"

"What's going on?"

"These are friends of Molly's…"

Molly numbly followed them into the room…She wanted to scream at her Mum that Major Beck wasn't a friend…and he wasn't here just for a chat.

Dave looked up doubtfully at the two officers. "Really? These two?"

"Dave!" Belinda shot him a look.

"Major Beck was in Afghan…My first tour…" Molly explained.

"Oh, you must know our Charles too then." Belinda replied. "Did you know they're having a baby?"

"Yes, Captain James informed me before he went on tour…Congratulations, Dawes…" Beck gave her a smile…but it wasn't a happy one…It was more like a sad little one…and filled with pity.

"It's all very exciting…"

"Mum, stop." Molly finally said. "He's not here to talk about the baby…"

"Why don't you take a seat, Dawes…" Beck suggested.

She shook her head. "Just tell me…"

"Tell you what?" Belinda asked, looking from her to Beck and then back to her. "What's going on?"

"It's Charles, isn't it?" Molly ignored her Mum and asked Beck. "That's why you're here…"

"I am really sorry, Dawes…" Beck sighed softly. "But yes, Captain James was shot in action…"

"Hang about…Isn't he up some mountain, somewhere?" Dave cut in, as Belinda immediately went to Molly's side, wrapping an arm around her, comfortingly. "How did he go and get himself shot?"

"His section was deployed to Afghanistan…" Beck informed them. "I cannot tell you all the details but they were on a mission when there was an incident."

"Where…where is he now?" Molly finally managed to ask.

"They're flying him back as we speak…Flight is due to land in two hours…"

As much as Molly didn't want to ask the next question, she knew she had to.

"Is he still alive?"

"Oh Molls…" Belinda started to cry, her arms tightening around her daughter.

There was a small pause before Beck gave a small nod. "Yes…"

"Thank god…" Molly heard her Mum whisper.

"But he's critical…" Beck added and Molly's relief was short lived. "He was shot in the chest and lost a lot of blood…There was a sandstorm that prevented him being medi-vacted out…They had to resuscitate once in the field and again during surgery…"

"Oh god…" Molly gripped onto Belinda's arms tightly as Dave got to his feet but didn't move any closer to them; unsure what to do.

"Come on, love…Sit down." Belinda attempted to pull her towards the sofa. "Dave, go get her tea…"

No, I need to go…" Molly shrugged her off and looked back at Beck. "Where...?"

"He'll be taken to Birmingham…" He told her.

"I need to get there…"

"Of course…" Beck nodded. "We can drive you down right now…"

"I'm going to come with you…" Belinda told her.

"You don't need to…"

"Of course, I do, love."

"But the kids…" Molly glanced backwards where she could still hear her brothers and sisters playing and arguing upstairs. "And I need to go now…"

"I'll sort the kids." Dave assured her. "You get off…"

"It will all be fine, Molls…" Belinda pulled her into her arms. "You'll see."

Dave even surprised her by taking her hand and squeezing it tightly; just like when she returned home from her first tour.

Molly pulled back and brushed away some tears before looking at Beck. "I'm ready, sir."

"Okay. Dawes…Lets go." He followed her towards the door, waiting while she stopped to pick up her bag and coat. "Congratulations again on the baby…Charles was practically beaming with pride when he told me."

"Thank you, Sir…" Molly swallowed the lump in her throat at his words and fresh tears filled her eyes as they walked out the door and towards the stairs. She could hear her mum, giving Dave orders as she put on her own coat and hurried to catch up with them.

What if Charles never got to meet their child? If he never found out he was going to have a daughter or another son?

He wouldn't there to help name him or her…He wouldn't be there to help her be a Mum and she didn't think she could do it without him.

 **TBC**

 **There's still hope! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Thank you to everyone who reviewed or private messaged me. I really appreciate it! A few questioned why I had Major Beck call Molly, 'Dawes.' I just think she would still use her maiden in the Army.**

 **Anyway, onto the story. Sorry for taking a while to update. Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Promises**

It had been 13 days since her visit to her family was cut short…13 days since Major Beck had turned up on her parents' doorstep and destroyed her happy little world.

Molly reached out and linked her fingers through her husband's, her thumb tracing patterns on his. He had been rushed straight into surgery when he arrived at Birmingham and afterwards the doctors explained they were concerned that he had los a lot of blood and the two cardiac arrests may have caused permanent damage.

He had been on a ventilator for the first week and Molly could do nothing but sit and wait. She had held her own breath when they removed the ventilator, waiting to see if he would breathe on his own…Only taking another breath when he did.

Since then there has been a few movements; she was sure he had squeezed her hand six days ago but the doctors warned that it could have just been a muscle spasm.

So, she continued to wait.

Her mum had returned to London only after one night but came back on the weekend with her Nan and called several times a day. His parent, Ruth and Richard had rented an apartment for the three of them to stay in so they could be with him every day. Rebecca had brought Sam a couple of times but he didn't understand why his Dad wouldn't wake up. The first visit, he had written 'Love you Daddy' on his right arm, just like last time. His next and last visit, he wrote 'Call Sam' on his left arm before leaving, looking more than dejected.

Molly already had to rewrite the messages twice.

She barely left, his side…Too scared he would wake up when she wasn't there and even more terrified that something would happen to him.

So, she spent her time sat talking to him…She read him the newspaper and even one of her gossip magazines, hoping to provoke him to wake up and tell her to 'shut the fuck up.'

She told him how much she loved him and talked about their future with their child; wondering aloud what he or she would be like. She had pleaded with him to wake up and even tried to bribe him with that damn coffee he liked so much.

On the 10th night of being there, the doctors had given her more vague answers after running a series of tests and there being no more movements from him, she broke down. She shouted at him, telling him that he needed to wake up…That he was being selfish making them all suffer through this. She reminded him of their time in Afghan when he had said all he wanted to do was to make her happy…How he repeated those words during their wedding vows…. But he wasn't making her happy… She was miserable and it was his fault…A part of her knew she was being irrational but she was exhausted and scared.

It was that moment his parents had arrived. His mother immediately took a sobbing Molly into her arms while his father took her place at the side of the bed. After a few seconds, he claimed he saw Charles' fingers moving, insisting it was a sign that his son was fighting to come back after hearing Molly so upset…But after 10 days, Molly was beginning to think the doctors were right and it was just muscles spasms.

Over the last three days, there had been no more signs. The doctors kept telling her he was stable and that he could wake up any minutes but were concerned at how long it was taking for him to come around.

She was about to give in and go find a cup of tea when she felt his finger twitch….and then it did it again and again.

Her eyes shot up to look at his face and nearly missed his whole hand flexing before moving it out of her grasp.

"Charles…" She whispered, her eyes widening when she saw his other hand doing the same.

She suddenly snapped into action, jumping up and moving to lean over him. She pressed the call bell several times before stroking his face gently with one hand and retaking his, with the other.

"Charles?" She called. "Charles? I'm here…"

She felt tears spring in her eyes when he let out a quiet moan and rolled his head a little towards her.

"Is everything okay?" A nurse asked from the doorway, not used to the call bell being used for this patient.

"I think he's waking up…." Molly choked out, only glancing at her quickly before turning her attention back to her husband.

"Get the doctor!" The nurse ordered to someone in the corridor.

"Charles?" Molly said again. "Come on, it's okay...

He groaned again, this time a little louder and Molly felt her heartbeat quicken when she saw his eyelashes flickering.

"What's going on?" The doctor asked as he rushed into the room, followed by a couple more nurses.

"He's waking up." The nurse informed him.

"Captain James?" The doctor called. "Can you hear me? You're in hospital…."

Tears fell from Molly's eyes but it didn't stop the big smile on her face when his eyes open and looked at her.

"Hey you…" She whispered.

He stared at her for a second before blinking and turning his head away with another moan.

She froze, she wasn't sure what she expected to happen when he finally woke up but in that split second their eyes locked, she could see the confusion and uncertainty.

"Heart rate elevated…" The nurse reported.

"What's going on?" Molly questioned.

"Mrs. James, why don't you wait outside?" The doctor suggested.

"I'm not leaving him!"

"Just while we get him comfortable…"

"Come on, love…" One of the nurses put her arm around her to guide her out the room.

Molly pulled away, stepping back to the bed and gripping onto Charles' hand again. "I'll be right back! And I love you, okay? I'll be back!"

Molly allowed the nurse to lead her out of the door and down the corridor into a private room. She immediately sat when the nurse gently pushed her down into a chair and said something about a cup of tea before leaving her alone.

The moment the door closed behind her, Molly got to her feet and walked back to the door, wishing she hadn't left…She would know what was happening if she was still in the room with him but when she reached the door, she hesitated. She knew when he looked at her; he had no clue who she was.

What if that was permanent? The doctors had warned them there could be brain damage…What if she would never get the Charles she knew back. Of course she loved him and nothing would change that, no matter what. She'd care for him for the rest of their lives if she needed too…She would do anything for him but she so desperately wanted him to take her into his arm and tell her everything was going to be okay.

"Molly?"

She looked up saw her mother-in-law enter the room quietly with her husband following. The second she saw them, she burst into tears…Not being able to hold it any longer.

"Oh honey…" Ruth pulled her into her arms. "It's okay, the nurse told us he woke up…It's a good thing…He's coming back to us…"

"He didn't know me…" Molly sobbed.

"What?"

"He looked at me but I could tell…He didn't know me."

"Oh honey, I'm sure he was just disorientated…"

"What if he doesn't remember?" Molly asked. "What if he's forgotten he loves me…What if…"

"Well, you'll just have to remind him again." Richard cut in. "And I bet he'll fall in love with you all over again…"

"Come on, let's sit down." Ruth moved them over to the chairs. "The nurse said the doctor will come and see us soon."

"I thought when he woke up, everything would be okay….but it's not…It's just something else to be scared of!"

"I know…" Ruth whispered, tears in her own eyes as she rubbed Molly's back comfortingly.

It was another 45 minutes before the doctor entered the room and all three of them jumped to their feet.

"How is he?" Richard asked.

"He was experiencing a lot of pain, which is to be expected so we've upped his dosage to help with that." The doctor explained.

"Did he say anything?" Ruth asked the questions she knew Molly was scared to ask. "Does he remember anything?"

"He was confused but again, that's common in cases like this…." He continued. "Once he's gotten some strength back, we'll know more."

"Can I see him?" Molly questioned, she didn't care anymore. She just wanted to be with him.

"Of course." He nodded. "But he may not be very responsive…"

"I thought you said he had woken up?" Richard exclaimed.

"He has but like I said, we upped his medication which would have made him drowsy…His body has also been through a very traumatic event…It's going to take some time to recover."

"I just want to see him." Molly stated.

"Just have a nurse come get me if there is anything else you need."

Molly hurried out the room, not waiting for her in-laws to catch up with her and when she reached his room, there were still some nurses milling around him. Checking all the machines, adjusting his bedding but after a few seconds, they left.

She moved to his side, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Charles? It's me….I'm here, okay?" She told him, wishing his eyes would open. "I'm here and I love you…"

She felt like crying again when she got no response… he was just like he had been for the last 13 days.

 _ **XxXxX**_

For the rest of the day and night, Molly stayed right by his side. It was early the next morning, when she had finally given in and led her head down on the bed, next to his hip. She was just dropping off to sleep when she felt something brush her hair, gently. At first she thought she was dreaming but as she turned her head and opened her eyes, she saw it was his fingers. She lifted her head quickly and her eyes met his eyes.

"Molly…." He whispered, his voice sounding rough but there was a smile on his lips.

"Hey…" She gripped onto his hand, moving it so she could kiss his palm.

"Missed you…" He said as his eyes started to fall again.

Molly struggled to speak; a lump had rose in her throat. "Ditto…"

His eyes opened again at her reply and this time he gave her a bigger smile. He slowly moved his hand from her lips to cup her cheek gently, his thumb brushing away a few tears that had rolled down her face.

 **TBC**

 **And he's back…Brushing away Molly's tears. As much as I love a good drama/angst story, I just couldn't kill Charles off… Not in my first story anyway!**

 **At least one more chapter to go… Please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! Sorry it's taken a while to update but with Christmas and everything, thing have been a bit manic but I hope you all had good time! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Please review!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Promises**

Molly was startled when the door opened quickly and someone rushed into the room. She looked up and was surprised to see Elvis followed by Georgie.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, looking back at Charles and saw he was still asleep.

"We just got back…" Georgie explained. "We wanted to check on the boss."

"He came around two days ago but he's still sleeping a lot…and they got him on so many drugs that he's a little loopy sometimes." Molly told them with a small smile. "But the doctors are pleased with his progress… They don't think there will be any lasting problems."

"That's so good to hear." Georgie let out a sigh of relief. No one was able to pass on any information while they were still on their tour. She had been terrified that once they reached the UK, they'd find out he was dead.

There was a groan from the bed and Molly got to her feet, taking hold of Charles' hand with one of hers and stroked his cheek gently. "Charles?"

"Hmm, you came back to me…" He mumbled sleepily, a small smile on his face.

"Uh, I think it was you who came back to me this time…" Molly replied.

"Oh yeah…" His eyes opened and he blinked at her a couple of times. "I was even earlier than planned."

"Yeah with another bullet hole too, you numpty."

"It'll match the others…" He replied, with a slight shrug and then winced in pain.

Molly rolled her eyes. "You have some visitors…"

She stepped back, so he would be able to see Georgie.

"How you doing, Boss?"

"Been better, Lane…" He replied. "But then, again been worse…"

"Yeah, if you could please stop getting shot, that will be great…" Molly added, retaking her seat but still had hold of his hand.

"I'll try my best…" Charles shot back before turning to look at Elvis who was still stood silently, his eyes fixed on the heart monitor that Charles was still hooked up to – Although it was more as a precaution now.

"How's the rest of the section?" Charles questioned, looking back to Georgie.

"Rab was sent back here same time as you but he's already been discharged and should be fit for duty again soon." She informed him. "The others are all fine…They'll be happy to hear you're doing well…"

"Listen, Lane…I'm not sure how much I actually remember about what happened but I'm guessing you're the reason I'm here today." Charles said. "So, thank you…"

Georgie just shook her head. "Just doing my job, Boss…"

"Even so, I owe you…"

"We both do." Molly added, her grip on Charles' hand tightening.

"There's no need." Georgie smiled and then glanced at her watch. "I should head off…My parents drove us down and I didn't really explain what was going on…they must think I've gone insane."

Charles raised an eyebrow at that…He was well aware of what Georgie's parents thought about Elvis. They must not to be too please with her returning back to the UK with Elvis in tow and demanding they drive them to Birmingham with little explanation.

"Georgie, could I ask one more favor before you go?" He asked.

"Sure, Boss…"

"Could you take my beautiful, dedicated but stubborn wife to get a cup of tea and something to eat?" He requested.

Molly didn't want anything to eat and she really did not want to leave him. She knew the doctors had said he was doing well and was out of danger…but she was still scared…They had also said Smurf was okay. When she opened her mouth to protest, she saw his subtle nod in Elvis' direction. He still hadn't said anything and was now staring out of the window at the rain, his back to them all. It wasn't an Elvis that Molly was used to.

"I guess I could do with a cuppa." She stood up slowly. "Is there anything you need brought back?"

He shook his head, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it softly in a silent thanks for understanding.

She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Don't go anywhere."

"Where am I going to go?" He asked teasingly but she just stared at him, still reluctant to go so he squeezed her hand gently and nodded towards the door. "Go… Elvis will be with me…I'll be fine."

"Okay…" She stepped away from the bed and scooped down to pick her bag off the floor. "I have my phone if you need me."

Charles watched them go before turning back to Elvis. "Must have been a fun drive with Georgie's parents…"

Elvis still stayed where he was…Watching the raindrops race each other on the window.

"I'm sorry." Charles added after a few more seconds of silence, his eyes dropping down at the bed.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Elvis asked quietly.

"Saying what?" Charles questioned, frowning a little. "Sorry?"

"You kept saying it back there." Elvis finally turned around to face him. "You kept saying you were sorry…"

"I know it must have been hard…" Charles replied. "I would have hated being your position if the roles were reversed."

"You said goodbye to me, Charlie!"

Charles stared back at him for a moment before having to look away. "I had to…We both know people who have lost their lives…"

"But they weren't you!" Elvis cut in, his voice raised slightly. "I've seen people die before….but they were never my best friend."

"Elvis…" Charles started but then trailed off when he realized he didn't know what to say.

Elvis ran a hand over his face and let out a long shaky breath. "You said goodbye to me, Charlie…You told me to take care of your family…"

"I had to, Elvis…" Charles replied. "I didn't know…I didn't know if I was going to make it back…"

"You gave up…"

"No." He said firmly. "But I'm not naive…I was bleeding out and we were stuck in the middle of nowhere… My best friend was there…I couldn't take the risk of not saying anything…"

Elvis started to pace in the space between the bed and the window.

"Like I said to Georgie, I don't really remember much of what happened but I remember her…and I remember you." Charles added. "So, thank you…"

Elvis stood silent for a moment and looked at him before dropping down into Molly's vacant seat. He ran his hand over his tired eyes.

"I wasn't very helpful…" He muttered. "I shouted at you…You were dying and I should have been there for you…Not accusing you of abandoning your family…"

Charles couldn't help but notice that Elvis looked just as exhausted as he felt.

"I know you would have rather been anywhere else but I for one was glad you were there." Charles told him.

Elvis leaned back in the chair, stretching his legs out in front of him and Charles could see him start to relax a little.

"You know I would've come through for you, don't you?" Elvis questioned, continuing when Charles gave him a blank look. "I would have been there for Molly and Sam… and the baby… I wouldn't have let you down…"

"I know." Charles gave him a smile. "It's why I asked you …It's why you're my best friend…"

Elvis finally smiled in return. "So, you're going to be a Daddy again, hey?"

"Yep…I was going to tell you but with the timing and the tour…"

"Don't worry about it…But if it's a girl, you're going to be in so much trouble…You know that?" Elvis joked. "She'll have you wrapped around her little finger."

Charles laughed. "I'm a Captain in the British Army… I think I can handle it…"

"Mate, you're already a great father…Sam literally thinks you're a superhero…" Elvis started. "But I've seen you with Laura and Molly can get you do practically anything with just a smile…Or a glare… You are so not going to be able to handle this!"

Charles considered it for a moment. "Yeah, I might be in a bit of trouble here."

Elvis grinned and leaned forward, grabbing a handful of grapes that were on the bedside table.

"Listen, have you spoken to anyone?" Charles turned serious again.

"Bout what?" He mumbled around a mouthful.

"About what happened…?"

"I'm talking to you…" Elvis replied. "Besides, now I know you're okay and all…"

"Elvis…" Charles cut in. "I think it'll be a good idea…I'm going to be talking to someone."

"Well, you'll have to, won't you...It happened to you, didn't it…"

"Just think about it, okay?"

"Whatever…" Elvis sighed. "Listen, did you mean it when you said you don't remember much?"

"I remember you and Lane talking to me…Before that I remember everything going wrong." Charles looked down.

"What about Azizi?"

"I went after him…I saw an armed man on a motorbike…I thought he was in danger…but he was there to pick him up." Charles told him before letting out a bitter laugh. "I trusted him…I shouldn't have…"

"There was no way of you knowing…"

"Richards told me…"

"That she saw him acknowledge someone on a motorbike…" Elvis answered. "You knew him a long time…No one in your position would have thought he was up to something based on just that."

"What happened to him?" Charles asked, looking up when he didn't get a reply. "Elvis?"

"Don't worry about that now…"

"What? What is it?" He questioned. "Come on, you might as well tell me…I'm going to hear about from someone else anyway…"

Elvis paused for a moment before sighing. "He shot himself in the head…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Charlie…I guess, he couldn't face what was going to happen to him." Elvis leaned closer to him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, you hear me? We were all there…None of us realized."

Charles leaned back against the pillows and stared up at the ceiling. He took a couple of deep, shaky breaths but all it seemed to do was to cause his lungs to burn painfully.

"Do you think it was all worth it?" He asked quietly.

"If what's worth it?" Elvis questioned.

"All the fighting…. I did five tours of Afghanistan…It's no better when we first got there…What have we really achieved?"

"You can't think like that…" Elvis shook his head. "It might not seem like it but we've done some good out there…You've done some good."

Charles' eyes flicked to Elvis' quickly before returning to the ceiling. "You're right…It doesn't seem like it."

Elvis didn't know what else he could say. He wasn't used to his friend having a negative view on what they did and why they did it. He begun wondered whether it was more than just the new baby that was causing Charles to question what he was doing with his career.

 **TBC**

 **Okay, this chapter was going to be about wrapping things up but it's sort of run away with me. So, it seems this story is going to be longer than planned! Hope you don't mind! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, guys…I've had a fun week…My ancient, problematic laptop finally gave up and died… I had started this chapter but lost it and wasn't able to write. I brought a new laptop this weekend so hopefully be back on track.**

 **Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed! It makes my day! Please keep them coming.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Promises**

Georgie waved in acknowledgement to her parents, who were sat by the window when Molly and she entered the hospital's costa coffee.

"A cheese and ham toastie has never looked so good…" Georgie commented as she picked one up along with a packet of crisps. "Or are you more of a panini girl?"

Molly gave her a small smile. "I think I'm just going to get a tea to takeaway…get back to Charles…"

"Oh no, you don't…" Georgie stopped her from joining the queue and steered her back to the fridge. "The boss told me to get you something to eat and unlike you, Dawes slash James, I follow orders…"

Molly pulled a face. "You're just making it easy for him when you follow his orders…Where's the fun in that?"

Georgie laughed a little and shook her head. "Come on, choose something before I choose for you."

"Fine." Molly picked up a chicken sandwich with a sigh before moving to the till to order her tea, still asking for it in a takeaway cup in case she could sneak away from Georgie.

"He'll be okay, you know." Georgie commented when she saw Molly looking at her phone again. "He's in a hospital surrounded by nurses and doctors…and if anything happened then Elvis would let us know."

Molly moved down the counter to wait for her drink then let out a tired sigh when Georgie joined her after paying for her own order. "I don't know what's the matter with me…We've been apart before and for months at a time when one of us is on tour but now it terrifies me when he's out of my sight…"

"Well, you had someone turn up on your doorstep to tell you he had been shot and was in a critical condition…" Georgie reminded her. "You just had the shit scared out of you…It's acceptable to feel uneasy…"

"I guess…"

"Come on, it won't take long…We'll just be long enough for the boss to sort Elvis out and then we'll leave you two to get back to drooling over each other…. And besides, I need you to sit with me and my parents so they can't interrogate me too much about Elvis…"

"Okay, one, we do not drool over each other…" Molly insisted. "And two, what is going on with you and Elvis?"

"Uh, yeah you do…especially when you think no one is looking, including each other…" Georgie replied. "And there is nothing going on with me and Elvis…"

Molly gave her a disbelieving look before reaching for her cup of tea when her name had been called.

"There isn't…" Georgie claimed. "I wanted to check up on the boss…No one could give us an update on how he was doing… Elvis was really messed up about what happened, and I knew he wouldn't be able to sort himself out unless he saw the boss for himself, so I just offered him a lift here since I was coming anyway…."

"And your parents were okay with that?"

"No but they haven't said anything yet…" Georgie shrugged, picking up her order and leading Molly over towards her parents. "They're probably waiting until they get me alone and will try and convince me to have a head scan."

Molly snorted. "That might be a good idea…"

Georgie shot her a look but said no more as they reached Grace and Max Lane. "Mum, Dad, this Molly…. She's a medic too and she's also married to Captain James…"

"The one that was injured?" Max asked as he stood up and held a hand to shake hers. "How is he doing?"

"He's getting there…The doctors are pleased with his progress." Molly answered as she sat down. "They're going to start getting him up and moving tomorrow so hopefully we'll be out of here soon."

"Oh, that's good to hear." Grace smiled. "Georgie was so concerned when she got back…She insisted we come straight here…"

"And for some reason she allowed _that man-child_ tag along…"

"Dad." Georgie sent him a look. "Elvis is the bossman's best friend…He was the one who sat with him while we were waiting for help…He was worried about him."

"I just don't understand why he couldn't find his own way down here…"

"Max…." Grace shook her head at him, trying to tell him to let it go.

"Well, Charles and I both appreciate you bringing both Georgie and Elvis." Molly said diplomatically. "I know Charles would want to see Elvis and have an update from Georgie… Also, I haven't had chance to catch up with her myself for ages…"

"We were happy too…" Grace smiled at her.

Georgie mouthed 'thank you' to Molly when her parents started to fill her in on what had been happening while she had been on tour. Molly just smiled in return before checking her phone again. There was still no message from Elvis or Charles and she had to force herself to stay seated and not rush back to his side.

 _ **XxXxX**_

"Hey…" Molly walked back into Charles' room, unable to stop a big smile when she saw he was still awake.

"Right, boss… She's had lunch and we stopped at the shop to pick up a ton of snacks and a stack of magazines to keep her occupied for the rest of the afternoon at least…" Georgie added.

Molly turned and looked at her in disbelief. "What are you? My bleedin' babysitter or something?"

Georgie just grinned and shrugged her shoulder. "Just following orders."

"I told you not to do that…" Molly muttered in reply as she made her way towards the bed.

Despite feeling incredibly confused and betrayed by what Azizi did, Charles still managed a small quiet laugh as he watched the exchange. It was good to see Molly relax a little.

"If there's nothing else, Boss, I better head back." Georgie commented and nodded her head towards Elvis. "I'll even get this loser out your hair too."

"I can stay…" Elvis started to say but Charles shook his head. "Get a hotel room…."

"You've just got back from tour…go home… have a shower and sleep in your own bed." Charles told him. "Spend some time with Laura and think about what I said…."

Elvis frowned a little, conflicted about what he should do. "I'll come back and see you soon…"

"Okay." Charles nodded.

"And you'll call if you need anything?"

"I'll be fine…I got my own personal medic…"

"I'm off the clock, mate…" Molly commented, now flicking through a magazine.

"Come on, my parents are waiting." Georgie opened the door.

"I can find my own way…"

"I've already told them you're coming with us." Georgie cut him off. "If you're that bothered we'll drop you at the train station…if you're lucky, my Dad might even stop the car for you to get out."

Elvis still hesitated but eventually moved towards the door.

"Thanks, Lane…" Charles said. "For everything."

"Happy to help, Boss." She smiled at him. "I'll be in touch…and I'm sure the lads are going to want to come and see you soon…So that's something to look forward to."

Charles grimaced a little at the thought. "Last time they drove the nursing staff nuts by having wheelchair races down the corridor and messing around with the equipment…. I'm surprised security didn't kick them out…"

"I think they were going to, but you got there in their first with the threat of doing latrine clean for the rest of their army career… They probably thought you had it all under control." Molly commented, still looking through her magazine.

"I'll tag along with them…Keep them in line, Sir." Georgie smiled.

"Thanks, Lane."

Molly waited until they were alone before closing her magazine and walking over to the bed, linking her fingers through his.

"So, how was Elvis?" She asked.

Charles let out a long breath and leaned his head back, looking up at the ceiling. "I think he's struggling with what happened…He definitely has seen his fair share of deaths and wounded soldiers, but this was different… I said goodbye to him…I upset him."

"Of course, he was upset…To go through that." Molly's grip tightened on his hand and she cupped his cheek with her free hand, trying to get him to look at her again.

"He thought I had given up…" Charles sighed. "I don't know…I guess, I didn't have much hope…. I god…. Molly, I did think I was going to die that day…"

She sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned closer to him, knowing she didn't need to say anything but that she was there for him. There were a few minutes of silence before his eyes left the ceiling to look at her.

"Azizi…He killed himself…." He said quietly.

"What?" Her eyes widened in surprise.

"He had told them we were coming…We were set up." He informed her.

"Azizi? Are you sure?" She asked, and he nodded his head. "Why would he do that? He's a good guy…a good captain."

"He was sick of war…He was just tired of it all…"

"But…"

"He was trying to escape…. A motorbike turned up to pick him up …. I saw them, and I thought he was in danger…. Then it all made sense." He briefly closed his eyes before looking back at her. "I tried to stop him leaving…The other guy…He was the one… the one who shot me."

Molly bit her lip to try and keep a hold of her emotions but still felt tears burn in her eyes. Not only was he shot and almost died but he was betrayed by someone he considered a friend.

"I told Georgie and Elvis that I don't remember much…But I lied… I do…I remember everything." He whispered. "I remember them arguing…"

"Georgie and Elvis?" Molly frowned.

"Azizi and the other guy…" He shook his head. "I was on the floor, and I couldn't move…I could hardly breath and they were arguing…"

"About what?"

"He wanted Azizi to go with him…"

"And Azizi wouldn't?" Molly questioned. "Why wouldn't he? I thought he was trying to escape…"

"He kept saying sorry…That he hadn't meant for me to get hurt...He carried me to the compound…to the others." Charles told her before taking a deep breath. "There was an ANA solider… Georgie had been training him, helping him be a better medic…He was just a kid really but the way he looked at Azizi…He was his hero… then we got back to the compound and everyone discovered what he done… that kid's face...His whole belief system collapsed…They called Azizi traitor…"

Molly quickly brushed away the tears that fallen down her face before moving her hand to wipe away his.

"He could have got away with it…He could have got on that bike, but he didn't…" Charles continued. "He carried me back…He got me somewhere safe…He saved me….That man who was labelled a traitor."

Molly leaned forward and rested her forehead against his, her thumb tracing light patterns on his wet cheek. She found it hard to believe Captain Azizi was capable of what Charles was telling her. She had a flash back to her first tour where she spent more time then she liked to admit watching Charles…And Azizi had always been around… She remembered the time at the mountain point, when Rolex Boy had been killed…She remembered watching Charles comfort Azizi about the loss of his men.

"He was your friend…" Molly whispered. "No matter what he did…He was still your friend."

Charles closed his eyes, swallowing the lump in his throat but it did not stop the tears.

"It's okay… It will be." Molly told him. "We'll get through it together."

"I don't know what I'd do without you…" He pulled her closer.

"I'm not going anywhere…" She promised, looking right into his eyes. "I love you…"

"Love you too…" He whispered. "So much… Sometimes I'm not sure if I show you enough…"

"You do." She assured him, shifting around so she was led at his side, carefully resting her head on his chest. "Georgie reckons we drool over each other…"

He couldn't help but let out a laugh; he was not expecting to hear that. "Well, I don't know about you Dawes, but I think I might make her right about me…"

She tilted her head to look up at him. "Yeah…Me too…. But don't tell anyone."

He pressed his lips to her head and whispered into her hair. "Your secret is safe with me…"

 **TBC**

 **Hope you liked it. Please let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. Thank you for anyone who reviewed, please keep them coming.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Promises**

Molly hovered behind Charles as he slowly made his way into the living room and carefully lowered himself onto the sofa.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked, frowning in concern as she stood over him.

"I'm okay." He smiled. "Why don't you sit down?"

"No, I got to unpack everything, and we don't have any food in the house, so someone needs to go shopping…" She listed. "I don't even know what we're going to have for dinner…"

"Molly…" He reached out and caught her hand, pulling on it gently until she was sat beside him. "The unpacking can wait till later and we can order food online to be delivered…"

"What about dinner?"

"I thought we'd go out…maybe do a bit of dancing…" He quipped and then laughed at the look he received. "We'll get a takeaway, your choice…I'll even let you pick a film for us to watch…"

"There's too much to do…" She pushed herself to her feet. "Besides, you just got out of hospital…You shouldn't be eating crap…"

"I've just spent two weeks eating boring, bland hospital food…A bit of pizza isn't going to do any harm." He replied. "And it's finally just us…no doctors, nurses, family or friends going to barge in to check on how we're doing… So, please can we forget everything that needs to be done and just sit here together for a while?"

She didn't say anything in reply, instead dropped down next to him again, lifted his arm and rested her head on his chest. He let out a sigh in contentment and kissed her forehead.

"How did you know I wanted pizza?"

He let out a laugh. "You always want pizza…especially since you've been pregnant…I guess, this kid is already taking after you…"

She placed her hand on top of his that had moved to her small bump. "Is that a bad thing?"

He kissed her head again. "Not at all, Dawes…Not at all."

 _ **XxXxX**_

Molly eased herself out of Charles' arms and off the sofa. She wanted nothing more then to stay with him, but she was desperate for a wee and since he was asleep, she was sure she could make it back before he even realized she had gone.

Despite his insistence that they order pizza, he had hardly eaten any of it and then fell asleep 20 minutes into the film, but Molly wasn't surprised. She wasn't even bothered, she was just happy he was home and on the mend.

When she got back from the bathroom, she saw he was still asleep and covered him with a blanket. Even after he started to get better, she had been staying in the apartment his parents had rented in Birmingham, so she could stay close to him. It meant that their house was how Molly had left it before she went to stay with her family in London. There was food rotting in the kitchen and a ton of clothes that needed to be washed.

Deciding she would tidy up a bit while he slept, she enjoyed the moment of silence and the chance to get things organized. It didn't take long to get everything sorted and Charles was still asleep when she returned to the sofa with a cup of tea and her iPad; hoping to get a delivery slot from Tesco some time tomorrow. Otherwise she would have to go out to the store and she had quite liked the idea of locking just the two of them inside the house for a few days.

She carefully lifted her husband's head and gently led it back down on her lap as she sat down. She run her fingers through his hair, noting it was longer then normal. She liked it when he let his curls grow but she knew it wouldn't be long until he cut it back to army regulation.

Just as she was finishing the order, she was startled when Charles suddenly jerked up with a small cry with pain; his eyes wide and breathing.

"Hey…" She reached out a hand to place on his shoulder but pulled back when he flinched. "You're okay…you're safe…"

He swung his legs around and placed his feet on the floor as he tried to control his breathing.

"Fuck…" He whispered, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes.

Molly tried again, placing her hand gently on his shoulder and when she felt him take in a deep breath, she moved closer.

"I'm sorry…." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"You don't have to be sorry." She told him. "You haven't done anything wrong…"

He dropped his head back against the soft, his eyes only closing briefly before they sprung back open; the Afghan images still very fresh in his mind.

"I'll be right back…" She squeezed his hand before getting to her feet and disappeared into the kitchen then returned a minute later with a glass of water and a damp cloth.

"Here…" She handed him the water, waiting for him to take a couple of sips and then placed it on the small table next to the sofa before running the cloth across his forehead then down his face. They sat in silence for a few minutes, while his breathing turned to normal. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He looked across at her; he wanted to forget about it…He didn't want to talk about it…to admit to her that he was still scared…Weak…Broken.

"It might help…" She prompted softly when she saw him hesitate.

He sighed, he had promised her a few weeks back that he wouldn't shut her out and he would take any help that the Army offered him but that was easier said then done.

"He left…" He said eventually.

She linked her fingers through his, squeezing her hand gently…She didn't need to ask who 'he' was.

"I could hear the others…talking, laughing…I could hear Elvis…but no one knew I was there…. Then there was silence…and it was just me…" Charles added, he paused for a moment, looking down at their joined hands. "This is the part where you say, Azizi didn't leave…I wasn't on my own and I'm safe now…"

She gave him a small smile before moving to put her head on his shoulder, keeping a tight hold on his hand. "I used to hate it when people said things like that to me… After that first tour…for weeks, all I could see whenever I closed my eyes or if my mind wondered… was you being

hit…"

"Molly…." He started.

"My Mum…my nan…. even my Dad tried to comfort me…kept telling me how I was home now and nothing bad was going to happen…" She continued. "You were different though…. You would just hold me until I felt normal again…"

He rested his cheek on the top of her head before bringing her hand up to his lips, kissing it softly. "I'm sorry you have to deal with all this…"

She lifted her head to glare at him. "I've already told you, you have nothing to apologize for…"

"I shouldn't have gone on that tour…"

"There was no way of you knowing that was going happen…" She argued. "You went on a humanitarian mission…"

"I had a feeling…" He shook his head a little. "Before I went and the entire time I was in Nepal, I had this feeling that something was going to go badly wrong…I just couldn't figure out what…"

She put her hand on his cheek and forced him to look down at her. "Don't blame yourself for this…Please."

He closed his eyes for a second before reopening them. "I guess, it's time to start thinking of a career change…"

She frowned a little. "Is that what you want?"

He shrugged. "It's the right thing to do."

"Why?"

"I need to start thinking about my family…" He replied. "About you and Sam…and the baby…"

"You don't need to quit your job to do that."

"I thought it would make you happy…"

"I'll support you in whatever you choose, you know that." Molly assured him. "But all you've ever wanted was to be in the Army… After the last time you were shot, you were convinced you wanted to give it all up then…."

"Maybe I should have…"

"But when it came to it…You couldn't walk away." Molly reminded him. "Right now, all you can think about is the pain and the fear… You shouldn't be making any decisions until you've got things figured out in your head."

"When did you get so wise?"

She shrugged, looking up at him with a smile. "Some captain once told me to sort out my world and everything in it…and told me to go be brilliant."

"You are brilliant…"

"I know." She grinned at him.

"I mean it…" He said seriously. "You've been fantastic through all this..."

"Yeah well, you'd do it for me so it's no big deal."

He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" She replied and then gently poked him in the chest. "Now are you going to do what the doctors tell you? Make sure you rest and go see the psychologist?"

"Yes, medic…"

She rolled her eyes and led her head on his chest again. "I wonder whether they'll do a couple session for a discount…."

"You want to come with me?" He looked down at her in surprise.

"I was talking about you and Elvis…" She joked. "He's been pretty pathetic since he's got back… he hasn't left you alone…It's good thing, I'm so secure with our marriage…"

Charles couldn't help but laugh lightly, shaking his head. "Yeah, well he's my best friend…He loves me."

"Well, as long as he knows you belong to me and I will fight him for you." She announced getting to her feet, pulling him up with him.

"Where are we going?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Bed." She answered. "Like I said…You need rest."

"Okay, well lead the way then, Dawes."

 **XxXxX**

"You okay?" Charles asked, as he flicked through a magazine, not really reading any of it.

"Yeah, sure…" She replied, checking the time on her phone. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"That's the sixth time you looked at your phone in the last five minutes." He pointed out, closing the magazine and placing it back on the coffee table in front of them.

"Our appointment should have been 10 minutes ago."

"Hospital appointments always run late." He shrugged; they were there for the 21-week scan. "Are you nervous?"

"No." She glared at him slightly before sighing. "I just want to make sure she's okay…. And you know, that she is a she…If it turns out to be a boy, I reckon we might have scarred him for life already…"

"It'll be fine…" He laughed lightly, placing his hand on her bump. From early on, they started to refer to the baby as 'her' although there was no way for them to know for certain. "And if it is a boy, that will be great too… I can teach him how to play rugby and take him to watch Bath play…."

"You can do that with a girl too, you know…"

"Oh, I plan too." He grinned. "Besides, whatever we have… It just gives us an excuse to have another…"

She pulled a face at him, picking up her phone again when she felt it buzz against her leg. "Geez, mate…Can we have this one first before we get onto the next one?"

"Just let me know when you're ready, Dawes…" He replied. "And stop looking at your phone…It won't be much longer."

"I was actually reading a text from Georgie." She told him. "She says she can make it down for the baby shower…"

"Really? That's great."

"Yeah and interestingly she's coming down the day before and staying over…"

"Why is that interesting?"

"Because so is Elvis…"

Charles rolled his eyes. "Molly, do not get involved…"

"I'm not!" She said defensively. "I'm just saying…"

"Saying what?"

"That they need to get on with it already." She threw her hands up in the air.

Since returning from the tour, Elvis had been hanging around a lot in case Charles needed him and Molly couldn't help but notice Georgie being there also…and she was pretty sure it wasn't for their benefit.

"Maybe they're not ready…" He shrugged. "There's been a lot going on lately."

It's been three weeks since he had been discharged from hospital and he had pretty much recovered physically but still hadn't made his mind up about his future in the Army. Molly had been right, as he got better he struggled with the idea of walking away, but he wasn't sure whether he could face going on tour again.

"Elvis needs to stop being a dick and ask her out…"

"I think he's trying hard not to be a dick and do things right this time…" Charles answered.

"Molly James?"

She reached for her bag when she heard her name being called and stood up. "Well, maybe they just need a little help…"

He got to his feet too. "Molly…Do not get…"

"In fucking volved…I know, I know…" She rolled her eyes. "You know you're not my captain anymore, right?"

"Like you even listened to me then…" He muttered and followed her out of the waiting from.

The moment they entered the ultrasound room, all thoughts other then their baby left their minds.

"So, do you guys want to know what you're having?" The sonographer questioned.

"Yes." They both immediately answered at the same time.

She smiled at them. "Well, it looks like a little girl to me…"

"A girl?" Molly's eyes widened. "Really? It's a girl?"

"I'm pretty certain…" She laughed and stood up. "I'll go get your print out and give you guys a minute."

Charles looked across at his wife, reaching over to brush away some tears. "Happy?"

She couldn't find any words so instead just nodded.

He grinned, pressed his lips to hers gently then rested his forehead against hers. "Me too…"

 **The End**

 **Okay, they got their happily ever after…So, that's it… Except, there might be an epilogue left me in… Got to meet Baby Girl James, right? Anyway, please review!**


	7. Epilogue

**Hey all! Firstly, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter…I know there was a lot of trouble with the site at the time.**

 **This is the last chapter…I was always going to end with this but it was harder to write then I thought it would be so I hope its okay. Please review!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Promises**

Charles quietly closed the door behind him as he re-entered the hospital room and looked across to the bed. Smiling a little when his saw his wife sound asleep. He ran a hand over his tired eyes, but he knew there was no way he was going to get any sleep any time soon. He was too wired.

Crossing the room, he peered into the cot next to the bed and looked down at his wide awake three-hour old daughter.

After walking Molly's Mum and Nan out to the car park then making a couple of calls to update everyone, he was glad to finally be back with his girls.

He carefully reached down and picked the baby up. After having Sam, he thought he would find this time around easier… He knew what to expect but his heart still felt like it was going to burst out of his chest the entire time Molly was in labour… A lump still rose in his throat, threatening to choke him and stopping him from speaking when he heard his daughter's first cry… He hadn't been able to stop the tears running down his face…His hands still shook, even now as he held her tightly to his chest.

He slowly lowered himself into a chair, resting his feet up on the bottom of Molly's bed before propping his daughter up against his thighs. It felt like his heart had been racing a marathon from the moment he got the phone call telling him to get to the hospital but now it was just him and his daughter, he felt it melting.

Elvis was right…He was so screwed.

He traced a finger gently over the soft, white cotton sleepsuit that had a silver teddy bear stitched onto it. Sam had picked it out when they first told him he was going to be a big brother.

"So, Olivia James…" He started softly. "I'm Dad…."

After adjusting the blanket so it was wrapped more securely around her, he gently stroked her cheek; still not convinced she was real…and his.

"You really are beautiful, you know that…" He continued. "Your Mum said you look like me but I think there is more of her in you…You definitely got her lungs, if your entrance is anything to go by…"

He looked over to the bed, checking to see if his talking had woken Molly but was glad to see her still sleeping.

"She's pretty tired, she worked really hard today, making sure you got here safe…So, what do you say, we let her rest for a bit…We'll just spend some time together…Just you and me…" He couldn't keep his eyes off her…Weighing in at dead on 6lb, she felt tiny in his arms.

"Over the next couple of days you're going to meet so many people, Livvy…You've already met your Nanny Belinda… and your Mum's Nan…She hasn't decided what she wants you to call her yet, when I suggested Gran, she clipped me around the ear…accused me of calling her old." Charles laughed lightly. "Your Nanny Belinda told me all your aunts and uncles can't wait to meet you and Grandad Dave has even brought you a present… She said she thought it sounded like he was crying when she called to tell him you were here… but she can't be sure… I reckon, I make her right… despite what everyone thinks, I think your Grandad Dave has a soft side…"

Olivia just blinked up at him, her little tongue darting out between her lips.

"Your Nana and Grandpa James are coming to see you tomorrow as well….And they're bringing Sam too, he's your big brother." Charles told her. "I spoke to him earlier and he's so excited…He can't wait to meet you…He's already got so many plans for the two of you…and I'm thinking by the time you're a teenager, Sam will be able to help me keep boys away from you…No dating until you're at least 40…."

Charles reached into the cot and picked up a muslin cloth, gently wiping away a little dribble.

"And then there's the guys from 2 section…I'll get them to keep an eye out for you too….Brains and Fingers are already arguing about who's going to be your favourite uncle…. Don't tell your Mum but Fingers has already got you a United kit and Brains has got you a Liverpool one…But I'll make you a deal, you can support West Ham like you Mum or any other football team you like but when it comes to rugby, promise me you'll always support Bath."

Olivia squirmed a little, one of her arms coming free from the blanket. He traced a circle across the back of her hand, causing it to uncurl and curl again around his finger.

"I'll take that as a deal then…But we'll keep this between us for now." He ran his thumb across the back of her fingers, counting them and marvelling in how small they were. "There are some things your Mum and I aren't sure of at the moment, Livvy… Like our careers….We're both in the army and I'm pretty sure it's going to be hard for both of us to leave to go on tour again….I got a pretty big scare a few months back…thought I wouldn't be around to meet you and it made me question a few things… But I promise you, you and Sam are always going to come first… Your Mum and I will always make sure you have everything you need…no matter what is going on or where we are."

He paused for a moment, just gazing at Olivia before checking to make sure he hadn't disturbed Molly.

"It was because of the Army that me and your Mum met…On tour in Afghanistan is where I first started falling in love with her… I'll be forever grateful to the Army for that…" He stated. "I hope one day, there will be peace in Afghan…so maybe we can go visit… It's truly is a beautiful country…I know your Mum would love to interduce you to Qaseem and Bashira…"

He closed his eyes briefly when he got a sudden memory of being at the FOB 4 years ago… Sat with Azizi, drinking Chia, telling him all about Sam and listening to stories about the other Captain's kids.

"You see, Livvy, as beautiful as Afghan is… There is a lot of bad things that happened over there…Things I pray that you never have to experience…When your Mum and I was there, that's when we met Bashira…She become your Mum's little mate… She got into trouble a couple of times for talking and playing games with Bashira when she should have been working…" Charles chuckled a little, remembering how her ignoring his orders used to drive him crazy.

"Part of our jobs was to make sure children were able to go to school safely… but Bashira, she wasn't allowed to go…Her Dad wouldn't let her but your Mum, she wanted to help her…and no matter how many times I told her not to get involved she didn't listen…neither did I when I told myself not to get involved but I did… I saw a side of your Mum that I don't think I would have done if it wasn't for Bashira and when I did, there was no stopping me falling in love with her….Qaseem…He's the one looking out for Bashira and keeping us updated…He wrote to us a couple of weeks back, saying she's is unsure what she wants to do…Continue with her education or train to be something like a teacher… The amazing thing is, that she has that choice to make ….because of your Mum, Bashira has opportunities that she would have never had…"

"Your uncle Elvis keeps telling me that I'm not going to be able handle being a father of a little girl…that you'll have me wrapped around your little finger and he's probably right but it's your Mum that the world needs to watch out for because I'm telling you, if anyone or anything even looks at you in the wrong way, your Mum will rip them apart…believe me."

"Now speaking of your Uncle Elvis… You're going to have to watch him…If he's letting you do something then it's a safe bet that you shouldn't be doing it…I've known him a long time and trouble does seem to follow him around…But he's one of the good guys, Livvy…I know he'll be there for you no matter what… If something was to ever happen to me, I know Uncle Elvis will take care of you…" Charles promised her.

"I'm sure he'll be one of the first here to meet you and hopefully he'll bring Laura with him….She's his daughter…my goddaughter… When we told her we found out you were a girl…she cried… Your Mum and Uncle thinks she is going to get jealous now she isn't the only little girl around but I'm think you're going to win her around… I bet you grow up to be best friends…." Charles gently started to rock her when he saw her eyes dropping. "Now while I trust Uncle Elvis with my life and with yours, he's pretty terrible at dealing with his own… I'm sure when he comes, Georgie is going to be with him…. She's the love of his life…He was a bit of a prat and screwed things up years ago… Then spent every day regretting it but the last few months, they've been pretty inseparable…. He keeps telling me that they're just friends but he forgets that I know him better then anyone else knows him…So, we are going to have to act surprised when they eventually announce they're back together…"

"They're back together?!"

"Jesus!" Charles spun around, startled and looked to see Molly awake.

"You didn't tell me they were back together?!" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Too be fair, no one told me either…" He shrugged, lifting Olivia to his chest, rubbing her back gently. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long…" She shrugged with a yawn. "Come over here…Come lie down with me."

He stood up and walked over to the bed but stopped at the side. "I don't think there is enough room and the nurses will probably kick me out if they found us in bed together…"

She rolled her eyes and moved to lie on her side to make room. "Please don't make me get out of this bed and make you… As the woman who gave birth to your daughter a few hours ago, you owe me."

"Fine…" He led down on the bed, glancing across at his wife. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Nah, she looks pretty comfortable there…" Molly moved closer to them, resting her head on his shoulder and looking down at her daughter. "She's pretty perfect, isn't she?"

Charles smiled, keeping one hand on Olivia's back, holding her in place while his other arm wrapped around Molly. "Just like you…"

"I don't do perfect…"

"You do." He kissed the top of her head. "The proof is fast asleep right here…"

Molly ran the back of her finger across Olivia's cheek. "She has your lips…and your nose…and I swear, the little bit of hair she does has is curled…that's from you…"

"I look at her and all I see is you…" He replied softly.

Her eyes flicked upwards to his for a second before moving back to her daughter. "It was sweet what you said about Bashira…"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You heard that?"

"Yep and I think you're underestimating Laura's reaction…" She added. "Remember when I first met her…She screamed and cried every time I went near you… She doesn't like any other females around her Daddy or Uncle Charles…"

Charles rolled her eyes. "She'll be fine."

"Oh and you can tell those muppets, over my dead body is my daughter is going to wear a united or Liverpool shirt…"

"So, you were pretty much awake to hear it all?"

"Yeah… I didn't want to disturb you….You were having a nice father, daughter moment." She said with another yawn.

"You're tired…You should get some sleep." He went to move off the bed.

"Don't go…Stay with me for a little while longer." She held onto him to stop him from getting up.

"Molly, you've had a hard day…you don't need me hogging your bed…" He looked down at her.

"Please? Just a little while longer…Just the three of us?" She pleaded.

"Fine but only for another ten minutes." He caved easily, lying back down.

 _ **XxXxX**_

"You're so obvious…" Georgie shot Elvis a look. "Why did you have to all buy that?"

"Its tradition, innit…" He shrugged looking up at the pink helium balloon he held in one hand and then down to the giant teddy bear he had in the other.

"Yeah but we're trying to sneak into a hospital at 9:30 at night…You're just drawing attention to us…You're meant to be special forces for god sake!"

"It'll be fine…" Elvis told her. "We'll slip in and see the baby and then we'll be out before anyone knew we were even here."

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

They both stopped and turned to look at the nurse sat at the desk, looking questionably at them.

"Well, you called that one right…" Georgie said sarcastically, patting his arm.

"We're here to see Molly James…She had a baby earlier today…" Elvis ignored her and answered the nurse.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over…"

"Yeah, sorry about that but you see we're both in the Army and we came straight here from base when we heard the news…Captain James is like my brother and so their little girl is my new niece….this might be the only chance I get to see them before I'm deployed to Syria…" Elvis flashed her a smile and held up the gifts in his hand. "Please, we won't stay long…just to see the baby and drop off some gifts…"

Georgie was surprised that the nurse seemed to melt at his smile. "Okay since she's in a room on her own… but just for 5 minutes…no longer…"

"Thank you, Dora…" Elvis leaned in to read her name badge. "This means so much…"

"Room 8…third door on the left…" She instructed with a smile of her own.

Georgie waited until they were out of sight before slapping his arm.

"Hey, what's that for?"

"Lying to that poor nurse…You're not going to Syria any time soon!"

He shrugged and grinned. "Worked didn't it?"

Georgie rolled her eyes and followed him into Molly's room but they both stopped at the sight in front of them.

Charles was fast asleep with Olivia resting on his chest and Molly curled up at his side.

"Come on…" Georgie tugged on his arm. "We'll come and see them tomorrow."

"Hang on…" Elvis whispered, placing the balloon and teddy bear down next to the cot before pulling out his mobile phone to take a photo. He couldn't help but smile at the family one more time before heading for the door.

Georgie reached for his hand as they walked down the corridor. "So, are we going to tell them about us anytime soon?"

"Nah, they're going to be too busy with the baby and everything…" He shook his head. "Besides, I like that it's just us that knows…"

Georgie looked up at him and grinned. "Yeah, me too…"

 **The End**

 **And they all live happily ever after!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know! As much as I've loved writing this story, I'm excited to move onto new ideas and cannot wait to share with you all.**

 **Quick question for Die Hard Our Girl fans… I've been trying to work out the time line of the show. S1 aired in 2014 and s2 in 2016 but at the start of series 2, we see Elvis and Georgie's wedding (or none wedding) and then it flashes forward 2 years to the present day when Charles is asking her to join 2 section… So, am I right in thinking the wedding was before Charles went on his 4** **th** **tour and met Molly? Otherwise, it would have been after he returned but there was that great scene of him running through Manchester to break the news to Georgie about Elvis…Not sure, his leg would have healed enough by then for him to do that….Anyway, might be over thinking this but wanted your opinions ready for my next fic.**

 **Thanks again…**


End file.
